


The Edge of Glory

by Aegwynn



Category: Warcraft, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegwynn/pseuds/Aegwynn
Summary: After an exhausting day of royal negotiations, Wrathion helps Anduin unwind - but only after he has a little fun first.
Relationships: Wrathion & Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn, wrathion - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	The Edge of Glory

“Wrathion, please – I can’t take much more of this.”

The King of Stormwind was stripped bare and bound to his chair, legs splayed, rock hard and desperately wanting. The Black Prince largely ignored the king’s whimper and kneeled simpering between his legs, gently stroking the sensitive flesh on the inside of the king’s thigh.

Shuddering at the feather-light contact, Anduin strained against his bonds. Wrathion had been teasing him for the better part of an hour, pushing him to the edge and then retreating, and his body was screaming for release. The silk bonds binding his hands behind his back held him fast but kept him completely at the mercy of the Black Prince, who met his gaze and smiled knowingly.

“I promised you pleasure,” Wrathion said, leaning in to kiss the base of the king’s cock. “And I intend to deliver.” Slowly, agonisingly slowly, he began to drag his lips up Anduin’s length, the cushion of his lips so soft and wet against Anduin’s skin. The sight was almost too much for him – the dragon with his lips parted, alternating between kissing Anduin’s throbbing cock and sliding his tongue along its underside. And the sensation – the sensation was like nothing else. Hot, wet – maddening.

Anduin suppressed a groan and arched into the contact. “Then _deliver me,_ ” he muttered through gritted teeth, greedily rolling his hips against the softness of the dragon’s delicious mouth. Wrathion chuckled, and Anduin gasped as the vibration of the deep hum of his voice rumbled through his cock. Then, much to Anduin’s frustration, he withdrew.

“Please,” the king whimpered again, almost like a prayer, head lolling back as he clenched his eyes shut and tried desperately to focus. But the world had narrowed only to this moment and to the sensations that only Wrathion knew how to draw out of him – pure, unadulterated pleasure, even bliss, with his hands, with his tongue, with every inch of his infuriatingly beautiful body.

Anduin’s cock throbbed as his thoughts raced through various scenarios – all lewd and deliciously depraved – some memories, some fantasies, but all leading to the one thing that he desired more than anything else in the world at this moment: sweet, sweet release. It was almost painful now, this arousal raging through him, aching in the dragon’s absence.

“Hmm, what a predicament,” Wrathion cooed, and Anduin’s eyes snapped open as he felt a gentle finger slid over the head of his cock, smearing the liquid lazily dripping down his length. Then, smiling, Wrathion locked eyes with him and lifted the finger to his lips, tongue gently lapping up Anduin’s juices.

That drew a frustrated moan from Anduin's lips.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” he asked, fingers coiling around the base of Anduin’s cock and giving him a lazy stroke. He’d been close countless times already, teetering on the edge of climax, only to have it ripped away again as Wrathion played this sordid, twisted game – and he clearly enjoyed it.

“Yes,” he said, his voice ragged and barely audible, hardly sounding like himself. He was close, so close, craving the heat of Wrathion’s tongue or the tender strokes of his talented fingers – desperately wishing Wrathion would wrap his lips around him, or slide his palm over his length, or –

“How quaint,” came the dragon’s reply. “You’re flushed almost all the way from head to – well.” He offered the king another devious smile. “I suppose I’m feeling rather generous at the moment,” he continued, gently cupping Anduin’s sac in his free hand while he drew his thumb over the head of Anduin’s cock, fondling the sensitive skin on its underside.

Anduin gasped at the additional contact – the dragon’s hands were warm and slick, wet with a combination of precum and pleasure oils, and as they slid over him, he permitted himself the hope that this would be it, that Wrathion would finally – blessedly – grant him the release he so desperately wanted…

The dragon drew closer, working him with his hands as he leaned in to press a kiss to the king’s hungry lips. “Generous enough to give you what you want,” he whispered as he pulled away, pausing for a moment as his lips hovered mere inches from Anduin’s. But when Anduin moved to capture his lips a second time, Wrathion pulled back – and the hunger that ravaged him in his wake was enough to rip an exasperated cry from his lungs.

But the dragon stayed true to his promise, trailing a series of kisses along the king’s jaw, down his neck, all the way down over his chest and abdomen until Wrathion’s lips at last kissed their way up the length of Anduin’s cock and he took him in his mouth.

It was then that Anduin let out a moan that was so obscene it surprised even himself – he couldn’t help but thrust his hips to plunge himself deeper into the heat of Wrathion’s mouth. He wanted to bury himself – to become lost in this, until all he knew was the touch of the dragon’s tongue and its beckoning heat, until he couldn’t think, couldn’t _breathe_ –

He could feel it building within him, his release – and he trembled as the dragon’s talented tongue urged him closer, higher, taking in all of him until he touched the back of Wrathion’s throat, whimpering as the dragon slurped and moaned, so greedy and hungry for his king.

“Don’t stop,” he said breathlessly as the dragon swallowed around him, and he felt every muscle clench in anticipation, heart pounding as it hit him all at once – the tension unfurling as he throbbed in the heat of Wrathion’s mouth and came hard, spilling himself down the back of his lover’s throat with a strangled cry.

He was speechless as his climax rocked through him, reeling from the force of it all. Wrathion continued to gently suck him as he recovered, talented tongue now soothing instead of teasing, and Anduin felt his entire body go limp as he collapsed against the chair.

This time, when Wrathion withdrew, it was with a lazy smile on his face as he licked his lips. “Was it worth it?” he asked, smirking.

“It was,” replied Anduin, allowing himself a soft but contented sigh. “So, _so_ worth it.”

“Then perhaps you will trust me next time,” Wrathion said, deft fingers untying the silk bonds holding Anduin’s ankles to the legs of the chair. He smoothed his hands over Anduin’s chest as he stood, leaning in to offer him a lingering kiss.

“Next time,” Anduin echoed, unable to stop the languid grin spreading across his lips.

Next time, and hopefully many, many more.


End file.
